1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locator systems and, more specifically, to a car alarm and locking system including a personal locator device able to be readily carried by an individual, wherein the personal locator device utilizes the Global Positioning Satellite System for locating the position of an individual upon activation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of combination vehicle alarm and locator systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,742,233; 5,838,237; 5,884,199; 5,889,855; 5,913,827; 5,929,761; 5,959,529; 5,963,130; 6,028,514 and 6,094,140, While these combination vehicle alarm and locator system may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.